Tu historia dramione
by Cristy1994
Summary: Recopilación de One Shots dedicados sobre nuestra pareja favorita.
1. Indicaciones

**¡Hola!**

—Este fic contendrá los One Shots dedicados que escribiré a mis lectores habituales o a cualquier amante del dramione que lo pida.

Si quieres uno sólo debes pasarte por mi página de Facebook (Cristy1994, hay un enlace en mi perfil de Fanfiction), y escribir un comentario en la publicación marcada. Estaré feliz de escribir lo que sea que pidas, siempre y cuando incluya dramione o al menos un guiño al mismo.

—Los OS no tendrán relación, aunque puedes pedir una continuación del tuyo si lo deseas. Tampoco hay mínimo de OS que puedes pedir.

—Iré escribiéndolos poco a poco e intentaré no dejarme ninguno por el camino.

—Supongo que algún día cerraré las peticiones de OS y catalogaré el fic como "completo", aunque no será en un futuro próximo.

 **Siempre con cariño :)  
** **Cristy.**


	2. I

**Dedicado a:** Tati Moreno.

 **Petición:** Draco y Hermione estuvieron juntos, terminaron aunque aún se amaban. Pasa el tiempo y ambos se comprometen con personas diferentes, pero Hermione se da cuenta de que es Draco su único amor e intenta volver, provocando que él también rompa su compromiso.

 **Advertencias:** He considerado que Voldermort no exista en este OS.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Hermione acababa de recibir en su casa a la que iba a ser oficialmente, dentro de unas semanas, su futura cuñada. Ambas se habían saludado con un beso en la mejilla y un cálido abrazo antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar para terminar de zanjar algunos asuntos de su boda.

Las chicas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, como llevaban haciendo casi todos los días de los últimos meses. La pelirroja movió su varita y empezó a esparcir por ella algunas revistas de preparativos de boda que habían estado levitando tras ella todo el tiempo. Mientras, Hermione se miraba el anillo de compromiso de su mano izquierda con disimulo. Jamás hubiera imaginado lo complicado que sería planificar una ceremonia y su respectivo banquete, aun cuando Ron y ella habían decidido que querían algo tranquilo, en la intimidad del jardín trasero de la Madriguera, con las personas más allegadas e importantes en sus vidas. Nunca creyó que fuera a necesitar pedirle a Harry que le cubriera en el Ministerio para poder dejar un rato antes su puesto de trabajo y volver a su casa a terminar de elegir centros de mesa, decoraciones y recuerdos, entre otras cosas.

—Es usted la jefa del departamento, futura señora Weasley —le había dicho su amigo, echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla y mirándola con un deje de burla en su rostro.

Lo sabía. Era consciente de que podía irse del Ministerio dos horas antes de finalizar la jornada laboral si quería y nadie le diría absolutamente nada. Simplemente seguía sin creer que fuera correcto, no le parecía… ético.

Cuando Ginny terminó de colocarlo todo sobre la mesa, dejó el periódico que había traído bajo el brazo en un pequeño espacio vacío entre ellas y acto seguido empezó a pasar las páginas de las revistas, a señalar aquí y allá y a parlotear sobre algo que Hermione ya no escuchaba.

No la escuchaba en absoluto. Ahora su voz sólo era un molesto murmullo sin sentido en el interior de su cabeza porque, sin haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo, toda su atención estaba puesta en ese instante en lo poco que podía verse de la fotografía en movimiento de la portada de ese periódico. Podía ver una cara conocida y un atisbo de sonrisa asomando de sus labios. Arriba, un titular en letras bien grandes y visibles.

 **SE CASA EL HEREDERO DE LOS MALFOY.**

Ya ni siquiera lograba distinguir otra cosa que no fuera el repentino pitido de sus oídos.

Se casa el heredero de los Malfoy. No dejaba de repetir esa frase una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Sin importarle demasiado el hecho de que Ginny siguiera allí, Hermione cogió el periódico y lo desplegó rápidamente. Ahora que podía verse la fotografía completa, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho al observar que una hermosa mujer aparecía a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente mientras enseñaba a las cámaras el diamante que lucía en el dedo anular de… de su mano izquierda. Podía reconocer a esa mujer, sabía que la conocía de la escuela, pero su mente parecía haber colapsado y le negaba su nombre. Tampoco le importaba demasiado conocerlo. Lo único que le importaba ahora era el estrepitoso palpitar de su corazón y las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos con el más mínimo movimiento.

Lo sabía. Sabía que reharía su vida. Al fin y al cabo ella lo había hecho mucho tiempo antes. Era algo de esperar, pero… nunca imaginó que fuera a doler tanto. Jamás se habría esperado esa aguda y sangrienta punzada de dolor en su pecho, tampoco la falta de aire en sus pulmones ni reaccionar de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera habían hablado en…. ¿cuánto? ¿Años? ¡Años! No habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra desde que ambos decidieran dar por zanjada su aventura secreta en el último año de la escuela. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces siquiera de cruzar la línea? ¿Cómo habían llegado incluso a mirarse con la incorrecta intensidad con la que se miraban por los pasillos? ¿En las clases? ¿Los dormitorios? ¿Cómo diablos habían sido tan insensatos tanto tiempo atrás? ¡Era una locura! Los dos lo sabían desde el principio, y aunque se habían dejado llevar por la irracionalidad de la juventud, finalmente habían enfrentado la realidad y habían puesto punto y final a lo que quiera que tuvieran entonces.

Se suponía que todo eso había quedado atrás, que los recuerdos de esos momentos de locura habían quedado aparcados en lo más profundo de su mente para no volver a ser recordados nunca más. Era un mecanismo de defensa propia contra ella misma. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría recordar los estúpidos deslices que uno comete siendo joven? Pero entonces, ¿por qué volvían todos de golpe ahora? ¿Por qué se reabría una herida interna que ni siquiera sabía que tenía? ¿Por qué diablos le importaba tanto que fuera a casarse con esa mujer?

—¿Hermione?

La voz preocupada casi chillona de su amiga la hizo volver a la realidad. Se percató de que estaba sosteniendo el periódico con tanta fuerza que lo estaba arrugando y rompiendo por los lados. Unas pequeñas gotas ya habían impactado sobre él y mojaban parte del rostro del que una vez había sido alguien importante en su vida.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga, cuya cara desencajada daba a entender que necesitaba que le dijera algo pronto antes de que le diera un ataque de ansiedad a ella también. Hermione se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano antes de tomar aire como buenamente pudo.

—No puedo… —la voz ahogada le obligó a aclararse la garganta antes de continuar—. No puedo casarme con Ron.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por aquel inmenso jardín delantero aun sabiendo que no había sido invitada. La noche hacía tiempo que había caído, y aunque se había querido obligar a esperar al día siguiente, no podía esperar más. La luna iluminaba ampliamente su camino y las hermosas flores que la rodeaban parecían tratar de infundirle ánimos. Obviamente, todo estaba en su cabeza. Tal vez tenía esos involuntarios pensamientos positivos para evitar echarse atrás en el último minuto. Y quizás era exactamente eso lo que debía hacer. Volver a casa, pedirle perdón a Ron y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado… pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que eso no iba a resultar, y no por Ron y su orgullo, que terminarían perdonándola tarde o temprano, sino porque sabía con certeza que si terminaba casándose con él sería la persona más infeliz del mundo. Lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero siempre había tratado de forzarse a quererlo. Era como una obligación, sentía que debía ser así. Pero su burbuja de mentiras terminó explotándole en la cara a pesar de haber estado cuidándola con mimo para que eso nunca pasara. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Es que acaso había imaginado que con el tiempo empezaría a ser feliz a su lado? ¿A amarlo de la noche a la mañana?

Un recuerdo de Draco besando su abdomen cruzó su mente como un rayo, y tan pronto como vino, desapareció. Desapareció porque acababa de tocar en la puerta de su mansión. Lo había hecho sin apenas darse cuenta y ahora ya no había marcha atrás... ¿o sí?

Miró por encima de su hombro un segundo, considerando por un momento echar a correr o simplemente desaparecerse, pero alguien abrió la puerta y la hizo volver en sí. Tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para ver al elfo que la estaba recibiendo.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó con voz ronca. Estuvo segura de que acababa de despertarlo.

—Yo… siento mucho venir a… bueno, a estas horas… yo sólo… yo… —dejó de hablar. Se obligó a hacerlo. Había empezado a balbucear cosas sin sentido que ni ella misma entendía. Se irguió, respiró profundamente y tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Querría ver al señor Malfoy.

—Lamento tener que ser descortés con la visitante, pero mi señor duerme en estos momentos —el elfo se tambaleó un poco debido al sueño y movió la cabeza para espabilarse.

—Sí, lo entiendo pero…

—Podría la visitante dejar una nota si lo desea —ofreció.

—No… no te preocupes —Hermione iba a abandonar aquella idea estúpida. Iba a dejar de estar molestando a altas horas de la noche e iba a volver a casa. Tal vez no a la que compartía con Ron, quizás se colaría sigilosamente en la de sus padres y dormiría en su habitación. Por la mañana podría contarles que su compromiso se había roto y que necesitaría un lugar en el que quedarse mientras encontraba otro apartamento para ella sola.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa al pequeño elfo. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando una silueta alta y esbelta apareció a sus espaldas. Se ataba una bata de terciopelo verde a la cintura cuando su expresión cambió radicalmente de adormilado a sorprendido.

—¿Granger? —murmuró, algo desconfiado.

—Malfoy —susurró ella de vuelta.

* * *

El elfo les había servido una taza de té cuando se acomodaron en una gigantesca sala llena de estanterías repletas de libros y sofás y sillones mullidos de aspecto bastante cómodo. Él arqueaba una ceja, mirándola por encima de su taza mientras le daba un sorbo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió con voz dura.

Hermione se concentró en el líquido verdoso de su taza. Removió su contenido con la cucharilla y observó el movimiento del té mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

—He leído que te casas —dijo cuando encontró las palabras adecuadas. Casi podía imaginarlo asentir de esa manera tan firme y segura, tal y como lo hacía en el colegio—. ¿Quién es ella?

Levantó la vista de la taza hacia él. Sabía que era algo tonto preguntar algo así ya que si lo que quería era conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles de su enlace sólo tenía que haber leído el artículo… pero realmente no sabía qué demonios decir. La expresión de Draco parecía confusa, pero no dejaba de tener esa dureza y arrogancia que le caracterizaba.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó de nuevo, de la manera más directa posible.

Ella dio un par de golpecitos con la cuchara en el borde de la taza. Luego la dejó en el platillo que la sostenía.

—He cancelado mi compromiso con Ronald.

—¿Qué me importa eso a mí? —replicó él.

Hermione había empezado a sentir un nudo en su garganta. Se daba cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación, pero se daba cuenta tarde. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Lanzarle el té a los ojos para que no la viera salir corriendo de su mansión con el rabo entre las piernas? ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué más decir! Y no era propio de ella meterse donde no la habían llamado… pero era eso exactamente lo que parecía que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Porque había esperado que reviviera con su presencia las noches besándose a escondidas por los pasillos del castillo, porque había creído que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él pudiera seguir sintiendo algo por ella.

—Nada —respondió al fin—. Supongo que nada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Draco había dejado su taza sobre la mesa y entrelazado los dedos de las manos en su regazo. Ella también la dejó. No le había dado ni un pequeño sorbo, pero le temblaban levemente las manos. Ya estaba haciendo demasiado el ridículo como para tirarse todo el líquido por encima como si fuera tonta.

—Granger —Draco llamó su atención de nuevo pronunciando su apellido con gravedad—. Será la última vez que te lo pregunte antes de tener que despedirte de mi casa. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hermione cerró los ojos. Necesitaba ordenar las ideas que iban y venían desde aquel medio día en su cabeza. ¿Cuál era su pregunta? ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? Iba a responder la verdad de una vez, no tenía ganas de seguir alargando aquella incómoda conversación más tiempo del necesario.

—Porque no quiero que te cases.

Draco se echó hacia adelante en su asiento, como si no la hubiera escuchado bien.

—¿Disculpa?

—No te cases —las palabras salieron de sus labios como si de su último suspiro se tratase—. Por favor, no te cases.

Se produjo otro silencio en la habitación, un silencio pesado y absoluto que sólo hacía a Hermione sentir el molesto latido de su cabeza con más intensidad.

—¿Con qué derecho te crees a irrumpir en mi casa a estas horas sólo para pedirme que no me case con Astoria? —preguntó con rudeza.

Hermione se estaba agarrando la parte de debajo de su camiseta disimuladamente para no hacer lo que debería haber hecho antes incluso de tocar a su puerta: salir corriendo.

—Yo… —negó un poco con la cabeza—. Lo siento. No debería haber venido.

Pronto se vio envuelta en más silencio. Quiso hacer a su mente trabajar más duro para encontrar una manera de disculparse de una forma más correcta e irse de allí con la mayor decepción de su vida a sus espaldas. Pero Draco había quitado las manos de su regazo. Ahora las apoyaba contra el reposabrazos de su sillón para impulsarse hacia ella con tanta rapidez que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la hizo incorporarse para besarla. La agarraba con tanta fuerza que hacía arder sus mejillas. La empujó con su cuerpo hasta la pared más cercana y la aprisionó allí mientras agarraba su pelo en un puño y pellizcaba su cintura con la otra. Parecía ansioso por tocarla, apretaba su piel como si no creyera que fuera de verdad, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño muy lívido.

Cuando Hermione fue consciente de todo aquello quiso rodear su cuello con sus brazos, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Él se había hecho con sus muñecas y ahora permanecían presas en un punto sobre su cabeza. Entretanto Draco deslizaba sus fríos labios por su cuello y aspiraba su aroma con tal desesperación que parecía que pensara que de un momento a otro iba a desaparecer. Pero ella no iba a ninguna parte. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y se dejó disfrutar el momento.

—Eres una maldita perra —farfulló él sobre su piel. Su gélido aliento hizo que el vello de su nuca se erizara violentamente—. Vienes a mi casa a romper de nuevo mis esquemas, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Hermione quiso responder, pero sus labios impactaron contra los suyos con tal violencia que lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño. Ahora podía sentir el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca. Ambos podían, pero a ninguno le importaba.

Ella empezó a devolverle los besos con más intensidad, más fieros y duros. Él apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Parecían estar librando una batalla interminable sin ni siquiera moverse del sitio. Era violento. Y sangriento. Y desesperado.

Una de las manos de Hermione logró soltarse de sus firmes y férreos dedos, y rápidamente tomó su barbilla entre las manos y la empujó con la fuerza suficiente como para separarlo unos centímetros de su boca.

—No vuelvas a llamarme perra, maldito bastardo —protestó.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa pícara.

—Vámonos —dijo mientras se quitaba su mano de la barbilla con un manotazo—. Vámonos lejos.

Hermione pasó una mano por su pelo rubio y pegó la frente con la de él.

—¿Y tu compromiso? Está por todas partes.

—No me importa.

—¿Y tu casa? ¿Y todo lo que tienes aquí? ¿Vas a abandonarlo todo?

—No seas estúpida —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ya arreglaré las cosas con mis abogados. No me importa cuánto tarde. Tengo una gran fortuna en mis cámaras de Gringotts. Lo único que quiero ahora es irme lejos, y pienso llevarte conmigo.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero dejó que volviera a interrumpirla con un beso. No le importaba, le daba igual. Seguiría dejando que lo hiciera, de buena gana además, si no volvía a separarse de su lado. Y sabía que él volvería a insultarla a sabiendas de que eso la ponía enferma, y lo más seguro era que ella le devolviera los insultos también. Pero pasaría por ello, por los reproches, por las discusiones. Dejaría que sus diferencias la destrozaran en el día y volvería a juntar sus pedazos por la noche. Yacería con él en una cama cualquiera, o en dos, en las que fueran. Se fundiría en su cuerpo otra vez, harían el amor y volverían a repetirlo todo por la mañana. Que no, que no le importaba. Que no iba a seguir mintiéndose a ella misma, que no se mantendría alejada de él más tiempo. Que ya había perdido demasiado. Que no, que no le importaba lo que dijeran. Que era él. Y punto. Que siempre había sido él.

* * *

 **NA:** Gracias por las palabras de antes. Me ha encantado poder devolverte algo, aunque sea un simple one shot, como agradecimiento por tu apoyo. Como ya dije, si quieres una continuación de tu OS dedicado puedes pedirlo en la publicación de Facebook (si fuera así, debes indicar cómo la quieres)

Un besito.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


	3. II

**Dedicado a:** Dianely.

 **Petición:** Una historia que haga sufrir al principio pero que tenga final feliz.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Hermione había estado preparando aquello durante semanas. Sentía el corazón latir con tanta fuerza en su pecho que apenas lograba mantener su respiración acompasada. Él estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta de la casa que compartían desde hacía un par de años. Él, Draco. Había estado fuera del país durante dos meses y medio haciendo frente a una de las misiones más complicadas e importantes que el Ministerio le había encargado nunca.

Cuando él le había contado durante una de sus cenas que no estaba seguro de si aceptar el trabajo, ella había estirado la mano sobre la mesa y la había puesto sobre la suya. Recordaba las palabras exactas que le había dicho aquella noche.

—Draco, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¡No puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad! Sé que pondrás todo tu empeño y esfuerzo en esa misión, y tal vez sea eso lo que el mundo necesita para terminar de perdonar tus… errores —recordaba haber acariciado la marca de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos—. Va a ser algo relevante en tu carrera profesional, ya verás.

Él le había sonreído y ambos habían bebido vino entre risas y caricias hasta terminar en la cama.

Y todavía no se explicaba cómo es que había pasado… pero no podía negar lo evidente. Estaba total y absolutamente enamorada de él, Draco Malfoy. Y por eso ahora daba pasos nerviosos por toda la casa mientras comprobaba que todo estuviera perfecto. La tarta estaba sobre la mesa, las copas y el champán en la encimera, los globos que ella misma había inflado aquella mañana no se habían movido de su sitio, y ella ya se había encargado de explicarle a todos y cada uno de los invitados el hechizo que quería que hicieran cuando ella diera la orden.

Hermione no podía dejar de mirar el reloj… Él estaría de vuelta en cuestión de minutos.

—Amiga —la cálida voz de Ginny le hizo volver a la realidad. La pelirroja le había puesto una mano en la espalda y ahora la acariciaba suavemente—. Ya está todo listo. No te angusties más, Malf… —carraspeó un poco—. Draco pronto entrará por esa puerta y no puedes estar dando vueltas por toda la casa como un Pixie mareado.

A Hermione ni siquiera le molestó que su amiga hubiera estado a punto de llamarlo por su apellido. Era muy consciente de que la mayoría de sus amigos seguían viendo su relación como algo… extraño. La amistad no había terminado de fluir entre todos, había sido algo un poco forzado… Pero eso ahora no le importaba en absoluto. Ginny tenía toda la razón, así que la siguió de vuelta hasta donde estaban todos. Harry le tomó la mano a modo de cariño, Ron le asintió levemente y Blaise le lanzó un beso al aire que la hizo, al menos, sonreír.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro en cuanto se colocó frente a todos. ¿De verdad podía un corazón latir tan fuerte sin provocar lesiones internas? La cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas. No podía contener las ganas que tenía de verle. ¿Se esperaría él aquella fiesta sorpresa a su llegada? No tenía ni idea. Aquella misión había sido tan delicada que no habían permitido a los integrantes mensajearse con nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia. Todo era tan confidencial que le habían hecho firmar un contrato de cláusulas durísimas que no podía romper bajo ningún concepto, de lo contrario, el Ministerio tomaría medidas contra él.

Así que Hermione no había sabido nada de él en, exactamente, dos meses y dieciséis días. Pero ya estaba a punto de verlo de nuevo, en cuestión de segundos volvería a entrar por esa puerta frente a ella y ambos podrían retomar su relación desde donde la habían dejado.  
Hermione cerró los ojos. Se moría de ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de sentir su frío tacto recorrer cada centímetro de su cálida piel, de ver su ropa tirada en el suelo de su habitación, de volver a tenerlo sobre ella y…

Abrió los ojos rápidamente con el sonido de un juego de llaves al otro lado de la puerta. Tragó saliva e intentó recordar qué era lo que debía hacer en cuanto él traspasase el umbral… pero no pudo recordarlo. Se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto la puerta se abrió mientras a su espalda un montón de descoordinados fuegos artificiales le daban la bienvenida a casa.

Hermione enganchó los brazos a su cuello y se colgó de él mientras llenaba de intensos besos su cuello. En sus sueños había esperado que él la cargase, que rodeara su cuerpo con los brazos y le diera una vuelta mientras le sonreía y le correspondía a los besos. Pero lo que pasó fue muy diferente a sus fantasías.

Draco no la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, ni le mostraba su blanca y perfecta sonrisa como había hecho meses atrás, ni siquiera le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Nada. Simplemente se había quedado ahí clavado mientras los demás se acercaban para saludarlo.

Hermione quitó los brazos de su cuello antes de que sus amigos llegaran a donde estaban. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, pero su atención estaba puesta en algo alejado de su fiesta. No había mirado los globos, no había mirado la tarta, parecía que ni siquiera estaba interesado en volver a ver a sus amigos.

—¿Draco? —susurró Hermione.

Pero un montón de Slytherins llegaron a su altura y empezaron a abrazarlo a modo de bienvenida. Ginny tomó su mano y la apretó, pero Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada observando su reacción. Era seria, _extremadamente_ seria. Parecía congelado. No articuló palabra, lo único que hizo fue asentir a los saludos de sus amigos.

—Eh, Draco —exclamó Ginny por encima del barullo de los otros—. Hermione lleva días preparándote esta fiesta, ¿no vas a decirle nada?

Hermione miró a su amiga con sorpresa, luego volvió el rostro hacia Draco. Las personas allí presentes empezaron a dejar de hablar en cuanto se dieron cuenta de la tensión del ambiente. Draco tragó saliva forzosamente, luego tomó aire.

—De hecho… —empezó—. Sí, debo decirle algo. Pero debe ser a solas.

—Bueno, bueno —comentó Blaise, divertido—. Podemos hacer la vista gorda si vais un rato a la habitación… —le dio un codazo a su amigo—. No es lo más apropiado pero… ¡qué diablos! Lo entendemos.

—No —la voz de Draco era rotunda. Casi amenazadora—. Es mejor que os vayáis todos.

—¿Estás de broma? —se quejó Ginny a su lado—. Tienes que estar de broma.

Hermione se apresuró a intervenir.

—No, es cierto —dijo, pasándose una nerviosa mano por el pelo—. No he caído en la cuenta de que quizás Draco viniera cansado del viaje. Ha sido culpa mía —las palabras habían empezado a salir a borbotones de su boca sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo—. Disculpad, chicos. ¿Podemos retomar la fiesta mañana? —miró el rostro férreo de Draco—. ¿Tal vez pasado?

Y después de aquello los invitados, tan desconcertados como ella, fueron yéndose de su casa. Harry había tenido que tirar de la mano de Ginny con todas sus fuerzas para sacarla de allí, pero finalmente se habían quedado solos.

Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era como una pesadilla. Volvía a tenerlo allí, a escasos centímetros de ella, pero sentía una barrera invisible entre ellos que le impedía acercarse más, que le negaba una caricia, un beso… y lo peor era que no sabía qué había hecho mal. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntárselo cuando él habló primero.

—Siéntate —ordenó, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el sofá.

Ella caminó torpemente por la habitación hasta él y se sentó en una esquina. Draco hizo lo mismo, pero tomó distancia de ella. Todo se quedó en silencio durante unos eternos segundos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Los segundos pasaban lentamente y él parecía completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Habría oído su pregunta? ¿Recordaría siquiera que ella seguía allí? Hermione simplemente esperó a que encontrara el momento de hablar… y, por fin, habló. Draco la miró a los ojos y profirió un profundo suspiro.

—Danny —se le quebró un poco la voz cuando dijo aquel nombre—, la chica que venía conmigo a la misión…

No pudo seguir hablando. Hermione lo seguía mirando con la misma preocupación de antes reflejada en el rostro, pero no fue hasta que él se encorvó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza que lo entendió. Lo entendió todo sin necesitar que dijera nada más. Los ojos se le habían anegado en lágrimas al darse cuenta de que el hombre al que había esperado con tantas ansias estaba ahí, junto a ella, confesándole su infidelidad. La garganta seca, un hormigueo en las manos.

El corazón roto.  
Podía sentir cómo se desgarraba en su interior. Podía oírlo crujir mientras se despedazaba. Y ahora lo imaginaba besando otros labios, tocando otra piel, suspirando de placer… por alguien que no era ella. Y podía sentir su alma quebrarse. Podía oír cada célula de su cuerpo gritar de dolor en su interior, podía imaginarse el mundo parado y hecho trizas a sus pies.

Lo había tenido todo y ahora tenía la sensación de haberlo perdido para siempre. No podía dar marcha atrás al tiempo, no podía evitar que eso hubiera pasado… así que ella recogería los pedazos de su corazón con toda la dignidad que quedara en su dolorido cuerpo y saldría por esa puerta para no volver nunca.

Sintiendo las piernas flaquear, Hermione se puso en pie con dificultad. Caminó un par de pequeños pasos hasta volver a encontrar la fuerza necesaria para llegar a su habitación… la habitación que habían compartido durante años, la habitación donde se habían amado sin fin tantas veces… pero eso ya no importaba. Había empezado a mover la varita y su ropa volaba con cierta torpeza hacia una maleta abierta sobre la cama. Draco entró en la habitación y se quedó mirándola, de espaldas a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. No había esperado volver a oírla nunca más, no lo había creído capaz de dirigirse a ella de nuevo después de lo que le había hecho… pero realmente era ella la que no podía hablar. Intentó responder a su pregunta, pero las palabras morían muy profundamente en su garganta. Las lágrimas parecían hablar por ellas. Se escapaban de sus rojos ojos y caían por su empapado rostro hasta morir en sus labios o en su cuello. Hermione le dedicó una rápida mirada de soslayo antes de seguir agitando la varita y recogiendo sus pertenencias. Pero Draco tenía algo que decir al respecto.

—¿Te vas?

A Hermione no le importó que la ropa cayera al suelo. Apuntó con su varita al pecho de Draco y le lanzó un hechizo para echarlo de la habitación, pero él había empuñado la suya justo a tiempo y lo había parado con un Protego. Ella siguió disparándole mientras él seguía esquivándolos a medida que se acercaba a ella. Cuando estuvo a un puñado de pasos movió la varita a un lado y la de Hermione salió disparada de su mano bruscamente. Cayó al otro lado de la habitación, pero ella no se achantó por eso. Lo miró directamente a los ojos. Le plantó cara a pesar de estar muriendo por dentro. Le sostuvo la mirada y sólo la apartó cuando él lo hizo primero. Luego se agachó para recoger algunas prendas del suelo y lanzarlas dentro de su maleta.

—¿Te vas? —repitió Draco. Parecía contrariado.

Hermione lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Draco se acercó hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, y cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla de la cintura Hermione le soltó una bofetada que le hizo girar la cabeza y dejó una bonita marca en su piel de porcelana. Ojalá se rompiera. Ojalá no pudiera volver a usar su cara bonita para engañar a otra chica.

Ella lo miró orgullosa, con el rostro todavía anegado en lágrimas, cuando él se volvió para enfrentarla. Pero algo había cambiado. Ahora había una mirada fiera en su semblante que, en contra de su voluntad, la hizo temblar levemente. Draco rugió y se abalanzó sobre ella hasta que dio con la espalda en la pared más cercana.

—Tú no te vas —bramó, aprisionando sus manos por encima de su cabeza mientras ella intentaba forcejear—. Te juro por lo que más quieras que no te vas.

Y entonces empezó a besar su cuello. Y no sólo a besarlo, a succionarlo. Como si hubiera estado deseando aquello durante años, como si tuviera miedo a que se desvaneciera en cuanto parara un segundo. Y ella seguía resistiéndose, pero sus dientes ahora mordían su mandíbula y su lengua recorría su mejilla de lado a lado hasta toparse con su boca. La abrió a la fuerza, y la besó. La besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Y Hermione intentó luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la que tenían sus besos sobre ella la sobrepasaba. Quiso oponerse a aquello, quiso encontrar la razón que la hiciera volver en sí para terminar con esa locura… pero no fue capaz. Y entonces se dejó llevar. Le devolvió los besos húmedos de sus lágrimas con brusquedad, besó sus labios con una rabia que nunca antes había experimentado y que la hacía llorar más y más con cada roce.

Draco se separó un momento cuando sintió que no podía seguirle el ritmo, cuando sus labios estaban tan rojos e hinchados que le dolían. Y entonces Hermione recuperó el habla. Su corazón seguía despedazándose con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, pero no podía irse sin decir aquello.

—Te he querido tanto… —logró articular en un susurro.

Draco pegó la frente en la suya. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro. Nunca antes lo había visto venirse abajo de esa forma, jamás le había dejado ver su lado más vulnerable. Y realmente parecía estar sufriendo.

—Perdóname —susurró él. Su gélido aliento impactó en el rostro de Hermione y le erizó el vello de la nuca—. Tienes que perdonarme.

Hermione volvió a forcejear para soltarse de su agarre, pero Draco apretó sus muñecas con más fuerza.

—Yo… —murmuró ella—. Yo no puedo…

La expresión de Draco se endureció.

—No —gruñó. Su frente seguía pegada a la suya, pero tras unos segundos se separó para mirarla—. No, Hermione.

Y sin que pudiera darse cuenta, una de sus grandes manos se había hecho cargo de sus muñecas y la otra se había deslizado hasta su muslo.

—Draco —susurró ella.

Pero su mano ya se había colado por debajo de su falda y separaba sus braguitas a un lado para tocarla.

—Ha sido… —dijo él de manera entrecortada—, ha sido la estupidez más grande que he cometido nunca. Lo que pasó ha sido un jodido error, Hermione —sus dedos acariciaban suavemente su clítoris. Estaba tan mojado como su rostro. Luego introdujo dos dedos en su interior, despacio, con cuidado—. Tienes que perdonarme.

Hermione gimió sin darse cuenta. De pronto sus piernas volvían a amenazar con hacerla caer… y ella perdió la noción de todo. Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que debía mantenerse firme, que no podía seguir haciendo aquello, que le había faltado al respeto y merecía que lo mandara a la mierda… pero, por otro lado, no se sentía con fuerzas de parar la sensación de placer que le regalaban sus manos en ese momento. Dejó de forcejear. Sus piernas se separaron levemente y él soltó sus muñecas, pero inmediatamente agarró su rostro.

—Tienes que perdonarme —repitió, afligido.

Draco le estaba rogando su perdón, casi se lo estaba suplicando. Y ella… volvió a imaginarlo en los brazos de otra. Apretó mucho los labios y presionó su pecho para separarlo, pero él deslizó la mano de su cara a su cuello. Apretó lo suficiente como para mantenerla quieta. Ella tosió un poco. La mano que la masturbaba dejó de hacerlo inmediatamente y se enredó en su pelo.

—Te daré tu tiempo —susurró él—. Sólo di que me perdonarás.

Hermione suspiró lo que le dejaba la presión en el cuello. Luego cerró los ojos un instante. Él… él había sido la única persona que la había llevado al cielo para luego dejarla caer. Y su caída había sido dolorosa, sí, pero seguía viva al fin y al cabo. ¿Podría levantarse del suelo para volver a amarlo con el tiempo? ¿Asumiría el riesgo de volver a precipitarse hasta el subsuelo? ¿Sería capaz de volver a soportarlo?

Ambas manos de Draco ahora se perdían en su cabello. Hermione se tocó el cuello y luego miró sus labios. Ambas comisuras estaban caídas y su barbilla arrugada. Las preguntas que debía hacerse eran: ¿Podía vivir sin él? Seguramente. ¿Quería hacerlo?

Él clavó los grisáceos ojos en los suyos antes de acercarse a su rostro y darle un frágil beso en los labios. Hermione cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer. Los dedos de sus manos no dejaban de temblar por su culpa… y entonces lo supo.

No. No quería. Y ya habría tiempo de preguntas, de reproches, de negociaciones. Ahora lo único que quería era volver a ser suya. Volver a sentir a aquel imbécil entre sus piernas, volver a tocar su estúpida piel, o a arañarla. A rasgarla. Lo que fuera, pero a él.

Hermione rodeó su cuello con los brazos y, como debió haber hecho él cuando entró por la puerta momentos antes, la tomó de la cintura en lo que pareció un improvisado baile hacia la cama. Con un movimiento de varita Draco hizo saltar por los aires la maleta y, en su lugar, dejó caer a Hermione. Le subió la falda y le quitó la ropa interior. La suya propia también estuvo en el suelo enseguida. Se acercó a ella, completamente excitado, y aunque no hacía falta, se mojó los dedos de saliva y los pasó por su intimidad con delicadeza. Luego se tocó a él mismo durante un instante antes de colocar su sexo en el de ella.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —susurró él a medida que la iba penetrando.

Hermione gimió cuando llegó al final con una pequeña embestida. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Estaban sudando y respirando con dificultad. Ella tragó saliva mientras él acercaba una mano a su cara y tomaba su rostro en ella. Lo acarició saliendo de ella lentamente, luego se mordió el labio volviendo a entrar despacio. Hermione se incorporó para impactar los labios en los suyos, esta vez con delicadeza. Draco acarició su figura y ella lo hizo con su cabello. Y el tiempo se paró. Para ellos, todo lo demás dejó de existir. Iban a tener que hablar muy seriamente cuando aquello terminara, pero mientras tanto… mientras tanto podían olvidarse de eso por un momento. Podían pretender que no había pasado nada. Podían incluso imaginar que él ni siquiera se había marchado nunca. Podían pensar lo que quisieran. Volvían a tenerse piel con piel, volvían a sentirse los corazones.

Y mientras que aquello no terminara podían disfrutar. Podían quererse. Podían seguir amándose sobre las sábanas como de adolescentes, podían enredar las piernas en las del otro y rodar sobre ellos mismos sobre la cama.

—Te quiero —susurró él contra su pecho.

—Más que a nada —musitó ella en respuesta.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)  
Cristy.**


	4. III

**Dedicado a:** Laura Mendoza.

 **Petición:** Una historia en la que Draco impida una boda entre Harry y Hermione.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en una silla en medio de aquella habitación improvisada en el jardín de Grimmauld Place. Alguien había montado una especie de carpas de telas blancas para que los novios se arreglaran antes de la ceremonia, una en cada esquina de la parcela. Jarrones de porcelana con rosas rojas sobre los muebles que allí habían colocado le daban al lugar un aroma agradable. La señora Weasley le ponía los zapatos plateados de tacón mientras su hija le aplicaba la sombra de ojos que ella se había negado en rotundo a llevar. Su madre le peinaba el cabello previamente alisado y Luna le iba colocando pequeñas flores blancas en él a golpe de varita.

Ella no quería tantas atenciones aquel día, lo había dejado claro desde el principio. No quería ponerse ese vestido tan voluminoso, ni pintarse la cara, ni llevar tacones con los que apenas pudiera andar, ni siquiera quería alisar su pelo ondulado. Ella quería un vestido más sencillo, quería poder caminar hacia el altar con la cara lavada, unos zapatos cómodos y el pelo recogido. Pero, como siempre, todo lo que ella quería había caído en saco roto.

Se forzó a sonreír, a pesar de todo. Al fin y al cabo aquel era el día de su boda, uno de los más importantes en la vida de una persona. O al menos eso era lo que había escuchado decir a todo el mundo desde siempre.  
Sus damas de honor le devolvieron la sonrisa aunque, a diferencia de la suya, las de ellas sí que fueron sinceras.

Y ya iba llegando la hora. Lo sabía. Casi podía sentir el nerviosismo de Harry al otro lado del jardín. Casi podía imaginarlo con su túnica nueva para la ocasión y una camisa blanca inmaculada debajo. Casi podía sentir el latir de su corazón.

—¿Puedo tener un momento a solas? —pidió. Luego observó a las mujeres caminar hacia la lona mientras seguían mirándola con ojos llorosos.

Hermione esperó hasta quedarse completamente a solas. Ella también sentía esa emoción de los últimos instantes, ella también humana… pero las lágrimas no llegaron a su mirada.

Se levantó de la silla y evitó morderse el labio para no quitarse el carmín. Respiró profundamente y, sin mirar abajo, deslizó las yemas de los dedos por el vestido. La falda era de raso, muy suave al tacto. Cerró los ojos.  
No tenía muy claro si debía volverse y encarar lo que encontraría a su espalda o caminar hacia la salida sin mirar atrás. Tragó saliva. Sabía que no podría evitarlo.

Hermione se dio media vuelta antes de concederse tiempo para pensárselo mejor.  
Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba cuando se vio reflejada en aquel gran espejo. Espejo que hacía cuestión de minutos no estaba allí… pero no le sorprendió. Había esperado que él cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho cuando se enteró de su compromiso con Harry.

Recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer. Le había querido hacer confesar que no era con su mejor amigo con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Para ello había usado todas las artimañas verbales que conocía, pero ante su negativa a darle una respuesta le había jurado que, el mismo día de su boda, de alguna u otra manera le haría llegar el espejo de Oesed. El que nunca miente. El que, por mucho que una persona pretenda auto convencerse de sus propios sentimientos, siempre le dirá la verdad absoluta, la real. La que tal vez guarde con celo en lo más profundo de su alma, la que quizás se haya empeñado en esconder de si misma…

Sí, había cumplido su promesa, y ahora ella caminaba lentamente hacia el espejo. Pero no iba sola. Iba del brazo de otro hombre diferente al que le esperaba en el altar. Iba del brazo de aquel primer hombre que había apreciado la tímida desnudez de su figura bajo las sábanas de una cama improvisada bajo las estrellas. Agarraba su brazo con demasiada fuerza, tanta que parecía que más bien hincaba los dedos en él. Como si temiera perder el equilibrio y caer en cualquier momento, como si su nerviosismo no le pusiera fácil el confiar en su propia estabilidad. Pero él ponía la mano sobre la suya y, abarcándola por completo, se la apretaba infundiéndole ánimos.

El espejo acababa de confirmarle lo que tanto había estado reprimiendo en sus pensamientos. Su mayor deseo en ese momento era convertirse en la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

En el reflejo él sonreía ampliamente. Ella no, ella lloraba. Y no le importaba. No tenía que fingir una sonrisa cuando las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro eran claramente de felicidad.

Cuando Hermione estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de aquel espejo, estiró una mano y tocó su marco dorado. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho? ¿Cómo habría logrado traer ese espejo hasta el lugar de su boda?

¿Acaso importaba?

Un pequeño ruido a sus espaldas la hizo volverse bruscamente. Sintió morir una parte de su alma cuando lo vio allí plantado.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí —le susurró.

—Ni tú tampoco —respondió Draco, dando un pequeño paso en su dirección—. ¿A quién pretendes engañar?

Hermione cerró los ojos, tomándose el tiempo necesario para respirar debidamente. La caricia de sus dedos en su mejilla le hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Sólo se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando de verdad cuando él deslizó el pulgar cerca de su ojo y le quitó el rímel corrido. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en el rostro. Una salada lágrima murió en sus labios. Sí, ¿a quién quería engañar? Podía intentarlo con los demás pero, ¿consigo misma? ¿Era justo para ella? ¿Lo era para Harry? ¿Lo era para alguien?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Draco había tomado su rostro entre las manos y había acercado los labios a los suyos en un beso con sabor a melancolía. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin oponer resistencia. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sus labios se rozaron por última vez… tantos días recordando su aroma, tantas noches fantaseando con sus caricias.

El suave beso terminó más pronto de lo que había esperado. Abrió los ojos y miró directamente el grisáceo interior de los suyos.

—Eres una novia preciosa —le susurró—, pero si sales ahí fuera vas a cometer el mayor error de tu vida… y de la mía.

Hermione ya no podía pensar en Harry, parecía que hacía una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había hecho.

—¿Cómo enmiendo este error? —quiso saber ella con la voz entrecortada.

Draco enredó las manos en su cabello y la acercó tanto que sus frentes quedaron pegadas. Algunas de las flores que antes adornaban su pelo habían caído al suelo, a sus pies.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo él—. Fuguémonos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Fuera empezaban a escucharse los murmullos de la gente impacientándose. Draco se separó un poco y le tendió la mano. Hermione se quedó mirándola durante un instante. Luego, sin volverse para mirarlo, se alejó de él. Caminó con cuidado mientras se acercaba a una pequeña mesita de cristal cerca de la silla donde previamente habían estado preparándola. Se quitó el anillo de compromiso que Harry le había dado un tiempo atrás y, sintiendo un nudo formarse en lo más profundo de su garganta, lo dejó al lado del cepillo para el pelo. Suspiró profundamente. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se quitó los tacones y los dejó allí tirados. Luego volvió a su lado, descalza. Puso la mano sobre la suya y éste la apretó.

Ambos se desaparecieron a algún lugar lejos de allí, donde no pudieran encontrarlos nunca. Y fue así como dos almas enamoradas lograron romper lo utópico de un amor platónico, dejando de escudarse en lo imposible y empezando a convertirlo en realidad.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	5. IV

**Dedicado a:** Natalia López.

 **Petición:** Historia de matrimonios con las siguientes parejas añadidas: Ginny/Blaise, Pansy/Harry, Luna/Theo.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

Draco suspiró y apretó su inquieta mano sobre la mesa. No había parado de rasgarla con las uñas desde que habían llegado y todos sus amigos habían empezado a darse cuenta. Acercándose a su oído con disimulo en el momento en el que Blaise había empezado a contar otro de sus chistes malos, Draco le susurró a Hermione las palabras más tranquilizadoras que se le ocurrieron en ese momento.

—Relájate amor. Tu hija va a estar bien.

Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Es tan pequeña… —murmuró.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—La directora ha puesto al cargo a varias brujas y magos competentes para cuidar a nuestros hijos hoy —le recordó, hablando lo suficientemente suave como para que no lo escucharan los demás—. Ya que no confías en mí, al menos confía en el criterio de McGonagall.

Los hombros de Hermione parecieron relajarse levemente en ese momento. Su esposo tenía razón. Estaba segura de que la directora habría puesto sumo cuidado en seleccionar y contratar a los cuidadores infantiles que cuidarían a los hijos de todos los allí presentes durante aquella noche.

Cuando los últimos estudiantes habían vuelto a sus casas para las vacaciones de verano, McGonagall había organizado un banquete y un baile de reencuentro para todos aquellos antiguos alumnos de la generación de Harry Potter, así como para sus respectivas parejas. Habían pasado diez largos años desde que todos los que estaban ahí habían unido sus fuerzas para derrotar a Voldemort. Muchos Slytherins habían evitado ser juzgados tras la guerra gracias a tomar la decisión de pasarse al bando contrario y luchar contra los Mortífagos. Draco había sido uno de los arrepentidos.

Hermione miró el modesto anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular. Su marido había pretendido regalarle la joya más suculenta perteneciente a su familia, pero ella se había negado en rotundo, así como a que le comprara cualquier otro anillo igual de caro y lujoso. Le había costado que accediera a su deseo de no llenarla de oro, y aunque al final había terminado aceptándolo lo había hecho a regañadientes.

En cuanto descubrieron que su destino era estar juntos no dudaron en hacerlo público lo antes posible. No fue una sorpresa que sus amigos se extrañaran al principio, pero no tardaron demasiado en hacerse a la idea e incluirlos a ambos en su extraño grupo de parejas. Ahora todos ellos estaban casados y con hijos.

—Ya sé que McGonagall nos ha pedido que evitemos hacer magia innecesaria esta noche, pero si sigues contando esos chistes tan tontos no tendré más remedio que hechizarte —amenazó Ginny a su esposo. Blaise se llevó una mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido.

—¿Quién cuidará de tus gemelos si falto? —preguntó con fingida actuación.

—Sus padrinos —respondió orgullosa, apartándose un mechón de su lacio cabello pelirrojo de la cara—, Harry y Theo, que ejerzan.

Harry pareció ofenderse de verdad.

—Arthur no podrá quejarse de padrino, _Ginevra_.

Ginny se puso rígida en el asiento y lo miró a través de la mesa con las mejillas encendidas, acto seguido cogió una de las salchichas de los platos frente a ella y se la tiró directo a la cara.

—¡Eh! —intervino Pansy, moviendo su varita rápidamente y haciendo que la salchicha se detuviera justo a unos centímetros del rostro de Harry—. ¡No ataques a mi hombre!

Blaise no paraba de desternillarse observando la escena, así que la Slytherin volvió a mover su varita e hizo que la salchicha impactara en el esmoquin de su compañero. Ginny le hizo un mohín a la chica mientras le limpiaba la mancha a su marido a punta de varita.

—Desde que te juntas con Potter no hay quien te aguante, Pansita —se quejó Blaise.

Hermione sabía que si no intervenía pronto aquello terminaría convirtiéndose en un duelo de titanes. No sería la primera vez que Ginny y Pansy peleaban por cualquier ridiculez. No era un secreto que no eran las mejores amigas del mundo, pero habían tenido que dejar aparcadas sus diferencias cuando, de una u otra manera, se habían visto conectadas sin quererlo. El hecho de que ya fueran personas adultas también ayudaba a que el conflicto no llegara a mayores. Tal vez podían pasar dos o tres días sin hablarse, pero al que hacía cuatro se pedían disculpas y volvían a esperar preparadas a la próxima disputa.

—Chicas, chicas —dijo Hermione, alzando un poco la voz para que sonara por encima del barullo del Gran Comedor. Cuando tuvo la atención de todos señaló la barriga de Luna, que se sentaba a su lado—. Tenemos una embarazada entre nosotros. Pongamos de nuestra parte para no alterarla.

La rubia y risueña mujer se llevó las manos a su abultado vientre.

—El pequeño está bien —dijo entonces—. Hoy me está dando un respiro con las patadas.

Theo miró a su mujer como siempre había hecho desde que la conocía, con ese deje de admiración y ojos extremadamente maravillados.

—Greta también fue peleona cuando estaba en tu barriga —dijo, más para ellos dos que para los demás.

Luna asintió, y un par de mechones de su pelo ondulado cayeron por su rostro con el gesto.

—Es un milagro que pueda crear un ser humano en mi vientre. ¿Lo habéis pensado alguna vez? Los tenemos dentro, los hacemos desde que no son nada.

—Eso es lo que se llama estar embarazada —dijo Blaise sin tratar de ocultar su tono burlón.

Theo lo fulminó con la mirada durante un segundo antes de volver la atención a su mujer, que seguía frotándose la barriga sin percatarse de nada.

—Quiero hacer muchos niños, Theo —dijo con voz suave y cantarina—. Quiero hacer al menos cinco más.

Todos rieron al unísono. Luna se les unió, pero lo único que hizo su marido fue sonreír forzadamente. Sabía muy bien que lo que decía su mujer iba en serio.

* * *

La cena terminó y dio paso al discurso de McGonagall que, como todos habían esperado, se hizo eterno. Cuando por fin terminó de hablar, la música empezó a sonar. Había hecho desaparecer las mesas y los bancos y ahora todo el lugar estaba disponible para el baile. Draco tomó la mano de Hermione con delicadeza y la llevó al centro de la pista casi obligada.

—Sabes que no me gusta bailar —se quejó ella.

—Eres la más hermosa del lugar —le dijo él—. Deja que farde un poco de ti, que nunca me dejas.

Hermione refunfuñó un poco más, pero luego se dejó llevar por la agraciada manera que tenía su esposo de bailar. Sus pasos eran tan apuestos y se movía con tanta ligereza que a veces parecía a punto de echar a flotar… y lo hubiera hecho si no la hubiera tenido a ella como pareja de baile. Era consciente de su torpeza e incompetencia en el campo del baile, pero a él parecía no importarle en absoluto. Agarraba su cintura y la llevaba por la pista con una facilidad que parecía que estuviera bailando solo. Todos sus amigos también lo hacían a su alrededor. Harry tampoco es que fuera muy virtuoso a la hora de mover su cuerpo para bailar, pero Pansy le indicaba los pasos a seguir y se reía cuando se equivocaba. Blaise… él simplemente se movía como le iba saliendo en cada momento. Ginny tenía que poner todo de su parte para no enfadarse cuando le pisaba tres veces en un minuto. Theo y Luna parecían la pareja más encantadora bajo el punto de vista de Hermione. La enorme barriga de su amiga casi impedía que Theo pudiera agarrarla adecuadamente, pero éste siempre lograba buscar el modo de adaptarse a ella.

Sólo habían bailado dos canciones cuando Hermione llamó la atención de su marido poniéndole el cuello del traje correctamente.

—Quiero ir a ver a Mía.

Draco la miró, frunciendo un poco los labios.

—Te digo que está bien —dijo.

—Me da igual lo que digas —espetó ella—. Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Eres una madre muy tozuda, Hermie.

—No me llames así.

Draco se acercó, le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y susurró:

—Heeermieee —Hermione le dio un manotazo en el pecho. Blaise, que había visto cómo pegaba a su amigo, levantó uno de sus pulgares hacia Hermione a modo de aprobación. Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. De acuerdo, iremos a comprobar que tu hija está bien.

Hermione volvió a pegarle, esta vez en el hombro.

—También es tuya.

—Tiene tus ojos —le dijo él, curvando los labios en una sonrisa—. Mi madre todavía espera una prueba de paternidad mágica.

—Esa señora siempre tan simpática —se quejó, echando a caminar malhumorada hacia la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Draco le dijo a Blaise dónde iban, éste se encargó de hacer correr la voz para que nadie se perdiera la excursión. Las cuatro parejas caminaban casi furtivamente por los pasillos del que una vez había sido su colegio, en busca de sus retoños. Esa parte del castillo estaba completamente desierta, por lo que los pasos de ocho pares de pies resonaban irremediablemente fuerte por todas partes. De repente todos volvían a sentirse adolescentes. La adrenalina de ser descubiertos fuera de donde se suponía que debían estar los hizo empezar a reír escandalosamente. McGonagall no lo había dicho expresamente, pero todos sabían que había organizado todo aquello en honor a Harry y Hermione. Lo habría hecho también por Ron si éste no se hubiera ido fuera del país con su novia americana.

Entre risas y susurros, todos encontraron el aula en la que estaban todos los niños con los cuidadores. Hermione abrió la puerta con sigilo, pero éstos terminaron percatándose de su presencia e invitándoles a entrar. Les habían dicho que no hubieran dado acceso a nadie más de no ser ellos, los héroes de la batalla. Los ocho pasaron y dieron las gracias.

Muchos niños dormían en pequeñas camas al fondo de la habitación, otros correteaban alrededor y jugaban con juguetes esparcidos por el suelo. A Hermione casi le da un infarto al no divisar a su hija, pero Draco tocó su hombro y le señaló a una de las cuidadoras que se acercaba a ellos. Traía en brazos a su hija de un año. Mía tendió las manos hacia su madre y ella la cogió y abrazó tiernamente. No estaba acostumbrada a dejar a su bebé con nadie, ni a perderla de vista por tanto tiempo. Era algo que tenía que trabajar para el futuro.

Ginny había ido directa a separar a sus gemelos, que peleaban en el suelo y rodaban por él como antiguamente habían hecho Fred y George en la Madriguera. Ella había sido la primera en embarazarse y sus niños ahora tenían seis años. Blaise hizo levitar a uno de ellos apuntándole con la varita mientras el otro se levantaba rápidamente para intentar alcanzarlo con el puño.

Harry y Pansy se habían acercado a sus hijos, James y Anna, que jugaban tranquilamente en un rincón apartado. James era igual que su padre, y aunque tenía cinco años era un niño definitivamente más tranquilo que él. Anna era como su madre, y a sus tres años ya apuntaba maneras de Slytherin, por mucho que Harry se inventara todo tipo de argumentos posibles para negarlo.

Theo y Luna habían ido a arropar a su primogénita, que en pocos días cumpliría cuatro años. La niña rubia dormía plácidamente en una de las pequeñas camas instaladas allí para la ocasión.

Draco acarició la espalda de Hermione antes de besar la frente de su hija con delicadeza.

—Te dije que estaría bien —le susurró al oído. Luego hizo girar su rostro con los dedos y presionó los labios con los suyos en un apasionado y enamorado beso.

* * *

 **NA : **Natalia, me ha gustado mucho tu petición. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este pequeño OS. Espero que te haya gustado y la espera haya merecido la pena :)

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	6. V

**Dedicado a:** Iris Mogollón.

 **Petición:** Una historia en la que Draco y Hermione sean padres primerizos.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **V**

* * *

Hermione había tenido la genial idea de dar a luz a su primogénito en la casa en la que vivían desde hacía un par de años. Al otro lado de la habitación estaban todos sus nerviosos y expectantes amigos, que no habían dudado en aparecerse ahí sin avisar en cuanto corrió la voz de que Hermione se había puesto de parto.

Una matrona y un par de enfermeras iban de aquí para allá, moviendo su varita y haciendo aparecer material médico a su alrededor. Su reciente esposa estaba tendida en la cama con las piernas abiertas y una toalla blanca cubriendo parcialmente su desnudez. Draco intentaba apretarle la mano para infundirle ánimos, pero él mismo estaba tan muerto de miedo que tenía que poner todo de su parte para no desmayarse.

Iban a ser padres. Iban a tener un hijo. Qué pensamiento tan bizarro.

Un alarido de dolor llenó la sala de repente. ¿Cuándo había empezado a empujar? Draco empezó a sentir un sudor frío nacer en lo alto de su frente. Oh, por Merlín, iba a tener un hijo.

Al otro lado de la puerta podía escucharse los gritos de ánimo de la chica Weasley. Draco quiso salir a gritarle que aquello no era un partido de Quidditch, pero tenía la sensación de que si trataba de moverse lo más mínimo las fuerzas le fallarían y terminaría cayendo al suelo.

Otro grito se coló en sus oídos y retumbó en su cabeza intensificándose por mil. ¿Por qué un agobiante sofoco se había apoderado de su cuerpo sin previo aviso? ¿Por qué ahora también le sudaban las palmas de las manos? Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente en su pecho… y él cometió el error de asomarse a echar un breve vistazo a la vagina de su mujer. Una cabeza peluda y mojada asomaba por… por donde nueve meses antes él…

No le dio tiempo a terminar de pensar aquello. Cayó al suelo profiriendo un ruido sordo que escucharon hasta en el salón.

* * *

Cuando despertó no había nadie alrededor para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, ni siquiera para preguntarle si estaba bien. La respuesta hubiera sido un gran y rotundo "no". Malhumorado como estaba, se apoyó en la cama para levantarse, pero Hermione ya no estaba allí. En esa habitación ya no había nadie, aunque podía escuchar las emocionadas voces de los demás en el salón. Sintiéndose todavía un poco mareado se apoyó en la pared para caminar hasta la puerta.

Todos sus amigos se encontraban inclinados sobre un punto que no alcanzaba a ver. Tambaleándose hasta allí de una manera un poco dramática, Draco se aclaró la garganta para que la gente lo escuchara. Blaise y Potter se hicieron a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón, rodeada de toda esa gente que parecía no entender que aquel era un momento demasiado íntimo… pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño bulto en los brazos de su mujer, su rostro se suavizó. Olvidó el motivo por el que todas aquellas personas en su casa parecían haberle molestado en algún momento, ni siquiera recordaba su enfado por el hecho de que nadie hubiera acudido a socorrerlo en su desmayo. Aquel pequeño bebé, ahora limpio y vestido con un pijama de algodón azul era su hijo. Su primogénito. Era el resultado de su amor junto a Hermione.

Esta pareció percatarse de su presencia un poco más tarde.

—Draco —le dijo. Su voz sonaba agotada, aunque su rostro lucía tan perfecto como siempre a pesar de los mechones de pelo pegados a su frente—. Te presento a nuestro hijo.

Draco se acercó a ella y clavó una rodilla en el suelo. Su mano tembló considerablemente cuando la alzó para tocar su pequeña y suave cabecita.

—Scorpius…

El bebé pareció retorcerse un poco en los brazos de su madre al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Quieres cogerlo?

Draco se volvió a poner de pie con tal rapidez que volvió a marearse un poco. Se agarró al reposabrazos del sillón y esperó a recuperar el equilibrio para inclinarse sobre el niño envuelto en mantas y cogerlo con mucho cuidado. La gente sonrió ampliamente ante aquella estampa familiar.

—Yo le he dado su primer biberón —escuchó decir a Weasley, la amiga de su esposa y novia de Blaise.

Pero bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿Y cómo se atrevía aquella insufrible pelirroja a alimentar a su bebé antes que él? Draco le dedicó una mirada cargada de furia, Hermione rodó los ojos en medio de ambos.

—No empecéis otra vez —imploró.

Su hijo hizo un movimiento extraño en sus brazos, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta vio que el niño le había vomitado en el pecho. Su camisa favorita ahora estaba empapada de un líquido blanco con un olor bastante fuerte y asqueroso. La primera reacción del padre fue hacer una mueca de asco, pero esta desapareció tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba demasiado.

—Eso es lo que piensa mi hijo de ti y de tu biberón —le dijo a la pelirroja con una sonrisa de suficiencia grabada en el rostro.

Él limpió su camisa con magia de inmediato, pero no fue hasta que empezó a oscurecer que la gente empezó a irse de su casa… tres malditas horas después. Draco apenas había dejado que los demás cogieran a su hijo, aunque había tenido que entregárselo a Hermione a regañadientes cuando esta se lo había pedido.

—Me siento muy cansada —dijo su mujer mientras miraba tiernamente a su bebé y le acariciaba la carita con las yemas de los dedos—. Necesito darme un baño antes de acostarme.

Draco tendió los brazos en su dirección con demasiada efusividad. Hermione se rió suavemente antes de entregarle a su hijo. Las grandes ojeras bajo los ojos de su mujer encendieron en su pecho un sentimiento de gratitud nunca antes experimentado.

—Gracias por este maravilloso regalo, amor —susurró.

Hermione sonrió con cansancio, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y seguidamente desapareció por la puerta del baño. Draco no podía estar más feliz de acunar al niño en sus brazos. Feliz como estaba, caminó por la casa hasta pararse frente a una habitación de paredes verdes.

—Esta es tu habitación —le indicó al recién nacido.

Scorpius no abrió los ojos ante aquello, pero lo que sí que hizo dejó a su padre boquiabierto. A Draco le bastó olisquear un par de veces para darse cuenta de que aquel olor tan repugnante venía del pañal del niño. Girando la cabeza a un lado y conteniendo la respiración, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y tocó a la puerta casi con urgencia.

—¡Hermione!

—¿Qué pasa? —escuchó decir desde dentro.

—Scorpius se ha… este niño necesita un cambio de pañal.

—Ya sabes dónde están, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero…

—Te enfadaste porque Ginny le dio su primer biberón. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser el primero en cambiarle el pañal.

Draco apoyó la frente en la fría puerta del baño. No había comparación.

—¿De verdad que no puedo usar la magia con…?

—¡Ya hablamos de eso! La magia puede dañar a los bebés recién nacidos. ¡Nada de magia!

Arrastrando los pies y haciendo lo posible por no respirar por la nariz, Draco llegó de nuevo a la habitación del niño. Lo puso con cuidado sobre el cambiador y lo desenvolvió de todas esas mantas. El olor se volvió mucho más insoportable cuando le quitó el pijama con total delicadeza y abrió aquel pañal.

—¡Ah! —dijo, arrugando mucho la nariz. ¿Cómo era posible que esa pequeña criatura que no tenía ni veinticuatro horas de vida oliera de esa manera tan pestilente?

Sin saber cómo, enrolló aquel pañal hasta arriba de heces verdosas y lo lanzó a la papelera que había a un lado del cambiador, aunque eso no hizo que la habitación dejara de oler de esa manera. Cogió una toallita húmeda y, de nuevo conteniendo la respiración, empezó a limpiar aquel desastre. En ese instante no se imaginaba teniendo que hacer aquello durante… ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres o cuatro años? Su estómago empezó a revolverse violentamente debido a la fatiga. Estaba perdido.

Draco acabó con las manos manchadas y una expresión de dolor en la cara, pero el culito de su bebé volvía a estar limpio. Tragó saliva y cogió un pañal nuevo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y aunque le estaba costando horrores debía reconocer que no lo hacía tan mal… aunque los tutoriales que llevaba viendo los últimos meses en el ordenador muggle de Hermione tenían parte del mérito.

Levantó a su hijo por los pies para plantarle el pañal debajo y se lo abrochó a la cintura. Llegados a ese punto estaba sudando, pero suspiró triunfante. Había conseguido hacerlo. Se pasó una mano por la frente para quitar los rubios mechones que se habían quedado ahí pegados debido al esfuerzo, luego abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora también tenía caca en su cabello. Miró al pequeño niño, que había abierto los ojos y parecía estar riéndose de él en ese momento.

—Vas a tener que molestar mucho al hijo de Potter y Weasley para que te perdone esto —le dijo con frustración. El niño hizo unas pompitas con la boca en respuesta.

* * *

 **NA :** He tardado un millón de años, lo sé, pero voy avanzando poco a poco.  
Todos los que pidieron su historia la tendrán... tarde o temprano xD

 **¿Me dejas un review, Iris morosa? :P**  
 **Cristy.**


	7. VI

**Dedicado a:** Alejandra Najar.

 **Petición:** Historia donde Draco sea Lucifer.

 **Advertencias:** He tardado tanto en seguir con los One Shots porque nunca he visto la serie Lucifer y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué escribir. No es mucho, pero espero que te guste.

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

Hermione llevaba años trabajando en el mundo de la noche, por eso no le sorprendió que aquel hombre se hubiera acercado a la barra con intenciones distintas a la de pedir una copa.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy bonita? —preguntó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada que tumbó de espaldas a la chica que tenía al lado.

—Siento decirte que no eres el primero —respondió Hermione, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que su voz se escuchase por encima de la música—. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

El hombre rubio se mordió un labio y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Puedo tomarte a ti?

Hermione rodó los ojos y trató de mantener la compostura. Estaba trabajando, no podía mandar a un cliente a la reverenda mierda.

—Eso no va a ser posible.

—Entonces tomaré un Manhattan.

La chica asintió y empezó a prepararle el cóctel de inmediato. En un momento dado miró de reojo a aquel hombre y se percató de que parecía irritado. Minutos antes lo había visto bailando en la pista rodeado de mujeres. Era un poco extraño, vestía como un completo galán pero parecía ir por su cuenta, sin amigos. Desplazó la copa por la barra y le cobró, pero al volverse de la caja registradora se encontró con que el hombre no se había ido, sino que seguía en el mismo lugar mirándola intensamente.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —le dijo.

—Eres la primera mujer que me rechaza —sus ojos parecían haber cambiado de color mientras los paseaba por su cuerpo a su antojo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —respondió ella antes de marcharse a atender a otro cliente.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando llegó a su casa. Se recogió el indomable cabello en un moño, se quitó el maquillaje que llevaba y se lavó la cara lentamente. Suspiró. Sabía dónde se metía cuando aceptó el trabajo, pero todavía no se acostumbraba a las miraditas y palabras fuera de tono de los hombres… y dudaba que fuera a hacerlo nunca.

Se dejó caer en la cama a las cinco y veinte y se quedó dormida de inmediato. Soñó con sus días de juventud en la playa, con el momento exacto de su primer beso y con una serie de situaciones aleatorias sin ningún sentido que su mente imaginaba mientras dormía. En ese momento trataba de huir de un desconocido cuando se incorporó en la cama con el corazón taladrándole el pecho. Jadeaba en la oscuridad, sintiendo las gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Bostezó y se dispuso a volver a acostarse, pero un sonido repentino en la habitación hizo que saltaran todas sus alarmas. Se apresuró a encender la lámpara de la mesilla y a mirar hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido, dando un respingo sobre la cama al encontrar a aquel extraño de la discoteca sentado en el sillón de la esquina. Quiso gritar, pero el hecho de que unas largas alas se desplegaran a la espalda del hombre sin previo aviso la dejó atónita. Aquel debía ser otro sueño más. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su cama con una sonrisa ladeada y un mechón de pelo rubio cayendo por su rostro. Dios, con cada paso que daba le costaba más respirar. Se permitió admirar un momento sus perfectas facciones, luego se atrevió a mover una mano para tocar una de sus alas. El hombre se inclinó para besarla en respuesta, haciendo que volviera a pegar la cabeza en la almohada y a hundirse en el colchón. Podía sentir el gélido aliento de ese ser cortando sus labios, haciéndola estremecer. Su cerebro empezó a preguntarle si aquello no se sentía malditamente real. Ella frunció el ceño por un momento.

No, ningún hombre había caído del cielo nunca. Aquel debía ser otro de sus sueños sin sentido, uno en el que conocía a un ángel y lo dejaba tomarla sobre su cama. Definitivamente debía ser un sueño, uno espectacularmente vívido y atrevido.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	8. VII

**Dedicado a:** Sandy HerGar.

 **Petición:** Una historia donde Draco sea Gryffindor y mejor amigo de Ron, ambos enamorados de Hermione, y que tengan una batalla de intereses románticos y detalles para enamorarla.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna. He intentado mantenerme fiel a tu petición pero creo que he terminado desviándome un poquito xD Igualmente, espero que te guste.

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

Draco apretó tanto el libro que sostenía entre las manos que los nudillos se le volvieron completamente blancos. Ron estaba volviendo a hacerse el tonto para conseguir que Hermione le prestara más atención de la necesaria… pero al parecer aquella vez no iba a tener tanta suerte. Ella y Lavender habían quedado para ir a Hogsmeade y no podía entretenerse mucho más con las tareas de su amigo.

—Vamos Ronald, no es tan difícil, si tan solo prestaras atención en clase —dijo con un suspiro mientras se ponía la chaqueta—. Nos vemos luego.

Draco asintió una vez y la vio desaparecer junto a su amiga por el retrato de la señora gorda. Hacía tiempo que se había propuesto no volver a sacar el tema por el bien de su amistad con él… pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que terminaría haciéndolo de todos modos.

—Veo que sigues siendo fiel a tus lamentables intentos por conseguir que se fije en ti —comentó con naturalidad.

—¿Ya vas a empezar, Draco? —se quejó su amigo.

—Sí, parece que ya lo he hecho.

Ron se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para hablar en un susurro.

—Oye, sé que te gusta, pero a mí también.

—Apostaría mi fortuna a que ella no está interesada en ti ni un poquito.

—Sé que te sientes superior por el hecho de que tu familia está forrada, pero déjame decirte que Hermione no es tan superficial como para fijarse en eso. Tú y yo estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Draco soltó un pequeño bufido.

—¿Crees que no conozco a nuestra amiga? —se burló—. A alguien como ella no se la conquista con dinero, sino con detalles.

—¿Y crees que eres más atento que yo en ese sentido?

—No te ofendas amigo, pero tienes el detallismo de un ladrillo.

—A veces creo que el sombrero seleccionador debió haberte puesto en Slytherin —fanfarroneó el pelirrojo, visiblemente molesto.

—Mis padres piensan lo mismo.

—A estas alturas ya deberías saber que aunque trates de infravalorarme no voy a rendirme.

—No lo hago a propósito —se defendió Draco—. Simplemente no quiero que se fije en ti.

—Pues lo terminará haciendo.

—No si yo hago algo para evitarlo.

—¿Estás convirtiendo esto en algo personal?

—Si con personal te refieres a una batalla de detalles románticos para conquistarla, entonces tal vez sí lo esté haciendo—respondió con una impecable sonrisa.

—Está bien —Ron se levantó de mala gana, recogiendo sus cosas sobre la mesa y dedicándole una mirada un tanto apática—. Pues si quieres luchar, que gane el mejor.

—Todavía no se ha inventado algo en lo que yo no sea el mejor —dijo Draco con seguridad al verlo alejarse, más para él mismo que para su amigo.

* * *

—¿Quieres más pollo? —le preguntó Ron cuando vio su plato vacío. Ya había estirado el brazo sobre la mesa cuando Hermione se percató de que era a ella a quien se dirigía.

—¿Qué? Oh no, gracias.

Draco aprovechó que aquella distracción la había hecho levantar la mirada de su lectura para intervenir.

—¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Habéis hecho algo interesante?

—Solo cosas de chicas, no creo que te interesen.

—Claro que sí —respondió de inmediato—. Siempre me gusta saber cómo ha ido tu día.

El chico se percató con alegría del ligero rubor en sus mejillas cuando lo miró. También pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ronald se ponía completamente rojo de irritación.

—Está bien, a ver… nos hemos recorrido toda la calle de tiendas de Hogsmeade, luego hemos ido a una especie de spa donde nos han dado un masaje y para terminar Lavender me ha arrastrado a una boutique donde nos han hecho las uñas —dijo, alzando una mano para que los chicos pudieran ver su manicura perfecta.

—Qué bien, te lo habrás pasado genial —dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… en realidad a ti no te gusta hacer esas cosas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco, ignorando por completo a su amigo.

—En absoluto.

—¿Y por qué…?

—Lavender nunca acepta un no por respuesta —respondió, rodando un poco los ojos.

—La próxima vez puedes decirle que estarás conmigo —soltó el rubio con seguridad. Sus amigos lo miraron con confusión—. Ponme de excusa si no quieres ir con ella. No sé, dile que vas a ayudarme con un trabajo… o con lo que tú quieras.

La sonrisa picarona de su rostro terminó de ruborizar a la chica, quien trató de controlar sus emociones poniéndose recta en el asiento y fijando la vista en su plato vacío.

—O… o conmigo —añadió torpemente Ron.

* * *

Los días siguientes Draco observó con alegría cómo los detalles que Ron intentaba tener con Hermione caían en saco roto. Estaba más que claro que ella no tenía ningún interés en él, y a medida que sus desastrosos intentos continuaban en el tiempo ella parecía cada vez más desconfiada. Le incomodaban aquellos gestos excesivamente cariñosos, y lo hacía hasta tal punto de que ahora evitaba estar con él a toda costa.

Draco la encontró en una mesa alejada de la biblioteca, una mesa casi oculta entre las estanterías. La luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales no alcanzaba aquel lugar, por lo que Hermione tenía que inclinarse mucho sobre el libro para poder apreciar las palabras.

—Podrías usar un simple Lumus —comentó, provocando que su voz le hiciera dar un respingo en el sitio al traerla a la realidad.

—Draco… —dijo sin aliento. Se tomó un momento para recuperarse del pequeño susto antes de continuar—. Es que no quiero que me vean.

—¿Y qué cosas tan secretas lees como para tener que estar escondiéndote?

El chico le sonrió. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de sus propios labios.

—No es lo que leo… es Ron —confesó ella—. Últimamente está muy… raro.

—Me he dado cuenta —dijo, sentándose a su lado. La proximidad de sus cuerpos en la oscuridad, alejados de todas las posibles miradas indiscretas, pareció provocarle un escalofrío a la chica—. He visto que no te deja tranquila.

—No me deja respirar.

—Eso es porque le gustas.

Los ojos de Draco ya habían tenido tiempo de adaptarse a la falta de luz, por lo que pudo ver claramente cómo Hermione clavaba su mirada en él con incredulidad.

—Eso no tiene sentido —rebatió después de unos segundos.

—¿Y cómo explicas toda esa atención? ¿Los chocolates? ¿Las fresas frescas? ¿Todas esas cosas con las que te ha obsequiado sin razón?

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento. Al principio dio la sensación de estar buscando una respuesta lógica a su acusación, una respuesta que no implicara el hecho de que su amigo estuviera enamorado de ella. Unos segundos después, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Ronald me ha estado dando todas esas cosas a escondidas, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

—Porque yo lo animé a ello.

La naturalidad de su voz hizo que ella se alterara por un momento.

—¿Qué? Sabes muy bien que no le correspondo.

Draco sonrió ladeadamente y ella no pudo retener un suspiro.

—Por eso lo hice.

—No te entiendo.

—Él cree que estamos compitiendo por ti —la expresión de la chica fue una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo. Draco había esperado que se pusiera así. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que jamás se conformaría con ser "el trofeo" de nadie, por eso se adelantó a los acontecimientos añadiendo—: Pero solo quería ver cómo lo rechazabas. Esto nunca fue una competición.

Una mano se enredó en su pelo y la atrajo hacia él con delicadeza. Tal y como había esperado, aunque aquello la pilló por sorpresa, no se resistió. Draco era lo suficientemente listo como para notar cuándo le gustaba a alguien… y con ella había sido realmente fácil. Sí, Hermione solía temblar cuando él se acercaba, se había cerciorado de ello. Y ahora sus labios presionaban los suyos con intensidad mal contenida, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento demasiado tiempo, como si pensara que aquello era un sueño y ella estaba a punto de despertar.

Ron podía intentarlo todo lo que quisiera. Hermione ya había elegido.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy**


End file.
